Kidnapped
by AngelEyez06
Summary: Paul & Stephanie has been living in Nashua New Hampshire for sometime. But Paul retires from the WWE, and decided that they should move to Hawaii the paradise Island; and live there for a while. What happens if their dream becomes a complete nightmare, and that they wished that they never moved? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've decided to start another story. Yeah I know I still haven't finished up the two other ones I have up, but this one was just going through my mind while I was at work. SO I just had to make it a story. So please read and review =) **

I DISCLAIM anyone that is associated with the WWE. I only own the idea of the story and my OC's.

**Kidnapped**

**Summary **- Paul & Stephanie lived in Nashua, New Hampshire, USA since Paul has been born. But Paul retires from the WWE and he thought about moving to Hawaii the paradise island; but what happens if their dream turns into a compelete nightmare and wished that they never moved? Please read and review.

**A/N - I know that there will be unproper grammer because in this story his daughter is only three years old. **

**Paul's Pov (Triple H) - **

"Hunny, I'm home" I yelled out to let my beautiful wife know that I was there. I heard her little feet running down quickly down the stairs to welcome me back home, from being out on the road with the WWE for three long months. She jumped right into my arms and I pulled her in for a hug. And I gave her a passionate kiss.

"Welcome home" She said with a smile as she pulled away from my brace. "I've missed you''.

"I missed you too" I said softly. "So where is my little princess hiding?" I asked.

"Aurora, hunny. Daddy's home". Stephanie shouted. I heard little tiny feet running on over to the stairs. In about less then five minutes, a little girl with blonde hair just like mine and has small bitty hazel eyes comes running down the stairs.

"Daddy!" she screaches as I picked her up and pulled her in for a hug.

"How's my little princess?" She smiled. "I happy" she said with her soft little voice.

"Well that makes the three of us princess". I said as I walked into the living room while I was holding Aurora. "So how old is my little girl now?"

I hated the fact that I wasn't home in time for my babygirl's birthday, but I didn't forget to get her something special for her.

"I tree now daddy" she said with excitment.

"Three? Really? Are you sure it's not two?" I said jokingly, she giggled. "No daddy, I tree".

I let out a small chuckle. "Okay princess. Daddy has a surprise for you". A big smile lit up her face. The smile was so big that her little dimples were showing on each of her cheeks.

"A surprise?" She asked. "Yes, but you gotta close your eyes; because if you don't it wouldn't be a surprise anymore".

"Okay daddy" she said as she closed her eyes. I pulled out a big stuffed brown bear that I got from when Raw was in Toko. And she loves teddy bears, she has a lot of little ones but she doesn't have a big huge one; so that's what I got her for her third birthday. I couldn't really believe that she is already three years old, time sure does fly by.

"Can I open now?" She asked as she got inpatient. "No peeking". I said as I placed the bear in between Aurora and I. "Okay now''.

Her smile grew bigger than it was before.

"Look at what daddy got me mommy!" She was so excited. That I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"What did he get you baby?" Stephanie asked. "This" she said as she pointed at the big bear.

"A big bear!" I couldn't help but get all chocked up seeing my two favorite girls in the whole wide world being so happy. "Yes!" She said as she hugged the bear.

"Now Aurora," Stephanie said calmly. "Yes mommy?"

"What do we say to daddy?" Stephanie asked as Aurora looked at me with those bitty little eyes of hers.

She crawled on over "Tank you daddy" she said as she gave me a hug and a kiss on a cheek.

"Aw, you're welcome princess". I said with a smile. "Aurora, how about you go play with your dollys and give mommy and daddy a little alone time?" She just smiled and walked on over to her little play room where some of her toys were.

"I'm so glad that you're back" Stephanie said happily as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Mm me too". I said as I pulled out from the kiss. "So, in a month I willl be retiring from the ring". She smiled.

"You've had quit an adventure when you where in the ring and out of the ring. I couldn't have been happier to see and share all of the accomplishments that you have made during all of these years that you've been in the WWE".

"It was quit a ride wasn't it?" She looked at me "Yes it has been, and I'm so happy that we can both finally enjoy each others company in our home" I leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Me too baby. But in about a year or two your father wants me too start working in the office and see the other side of the WWE business". I told her.

"That's fine. But for now lets enjoy each others company" She said with a smile. I leaned in and gave her a kiss.

I wanted to tell her that I was thinking about moving from Nashua New Hampshire to Hawaii and live there for a few years; but I was waiting for the right moment. So I thought I would take Stephanie and Aurora out for dinner, and I would tell them both.

"Lets go to BlueWater Front for dinner" I suggested.

"Oh, we haven't been there in a long time. I would love too" Stephanie said.

"Okay good. Lets go get ready". I said with a smile as we both got up from the couch.

"Aurora baby," Stephanie called out. "Yes mommy?"

"Come on, we need to get ready". She said as she kneeled down to Aurora's height. "For what mommy?"

"Daddy is taking us out to BlueWater Front for dinner". Aurora smiled "Okay mommy" she said as she quickly ran upstairs.

**Stephanie's Pov** -

It felt so good to have my husband home after him being out on the road for three long moths for the WWE, sometimes its longer than that even; but it doesn't even matter now he's finally home. Aurora and I missed him so much. I just hated on how I saw that dissapointed look that I saw on her face when she found out that her daddy wasn't going to be home in time for her birthday. It broke my heart everytime I saw that look on her face. But she and I both knew that her daddy really wanted to be there, but couldn't because of business. She will be so happy to find out that her daddy is going to be home all the time now since that he is retiring from the ring.

"Mommy," I heard Aurora yell. I walked on over to her room that had pink walls since pink was her favorite color. And had teddy bear stickys all over one of the wallssince she loves teddy bears so much.

"Yes baby?" I asked as I peeked my head into the door. "I need help". She said as she held up on two outfits that she thought about wearing. I couldn't help but giggle. One outfit had a pink t-shirt and she picked out her dark blue jeans and her pink and white nikes. And the other outfit was a white t-shirt with a picture of a teddy bear in the middle, and a blue jean skirt that had small little pockets in the front; and for shoes she picked out some white flip flops.

"Ahaha my little diva," I said as I came inside to help her pick out which outfit to wear. "Hmm...How about; this one?" I said as I pointed at the outfit that had the pink t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

She let out a smile that can always brighten up my world. "Okay mommy". She said as she started to push me out of her room so she can get ready. "You need to get ready so, you can look nice for daddy" she said. I just smiled and said "Okay baby, but how about we both look nice for daddy?" She smiled "Okay mommy, now go get ready so we can go" She said with a smile. I coudln't help but laugh.

I walked into Paul and I's room and saw that he was spraying some calonge. He heard me come into the room.

"What it is?" He asked.

"Our daughter is such a little diva". I said. He smiled and said "Yes she is". And than I walked on over to the dresser to pick out some clothes to wear out to dinner.

"You know what she said,'' I said. He stepped closer to me "No I don't" He said quietly.

"After I helped her pick between two outfits that she wanted to wear, she said okay mommy now go get ready so we can go, and so you can look nice for daddy". He let out a giggle.

"That's our babygirl". He said as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. "I've missed you so much Stephanie" he said between each kiss.

"I missed you too" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck not wanting this to end. The kiss ended about ten mintues later which felt like forever to me.

"I need to let you get ready, so we don't keep our little diva waiting" He said I giggled as he landed another kiss onto my lips. "Okay. I'll meet you two downstairs".

"Okay" He said as he let go and walked out of the bedroom door.

**So here's chapter one. What did you all think? Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone for the review and who is following and put this story as their favorite. **

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter Two **

**Stephanie's Pov** –

I backed away from the mirror so I can see a full body and see how everything looked in place. I was wearing a simple red t-shirt that showed a little bit of my breast area but not that much; dark denim blue jeans, and a pair of black two inch high heels. I had a black crystal necklace on and a pair of earrings that matched. My makeup was done with a simple look as possible, with a small amount of light brown eye-shadow and with some mascara. I gave another glance, and was proud with what I saw looking back in the mirror. So I decided to go into the room, and grab my black purse and my phone; and then decided to head on downstairs where Paul and Aurora were waiting.

"Ready?" I asked the both of them as I got to last pair of stares. Paul just smiled and he held out his arm so I can hook my arm over his.

"Yes we are ready mommy" Aurora said as she walked out of the door. Paul opened the passenger side's door so I could get in, and next he opened the back door so Aurora can sit in her car seat.

**Paul's Pov** -

Stephanie looked absolutely beautiful tonight she always did. I couldn't wait to tell both of them of what I was thinking about doing after I retire from the ring. It would be a good fresh start for us, since we've been living Nashua New Hampshire for so long; and I know Aurora would be happy to find out that I'm going to be home full time now for a while, before I start working in the office like Vince wants me too. We finally arrived to Blue Water Front. I helped Stephanie and Aurora out of the car.

We walked into the restaurant and the hosts sat us in a private area so we wouldn't be bothered during dinner. The hosts put a booster set on a chair for Aurora; so she can sit in a big chair just like a big girl like she wanted to do. I helped her onto her chair.

"Your waiter will be with you in a little while to take care of you folks tonight" The hosts said.

"Okay, thank you" Stephanie and I both said. While we were waiting, we started up a conversation. So it will just make the time pass by a bit. In about twenty minutes, a blond hair blue eyed female came up to our table. She had a slim body; she kind of looked like a mixture of Stephanie and Aurora a little bit. Stephanie and I could both tell that she was trying to keep her cool; I'm guessing that she is a big fan of Stephanie and me.

The waitress smiled and said "Hello my name is Hannah; I will be taking care of you today. Would you like to start out with some drinks?" Hannah asked nervously.

"Just some water for right now please" Stephanie said quietly. "Okay, how about you sir?"

"I'll have a tall bud light". I said with a smile. She smiled back. "And how about for this little cutie?"

"Mommy, can I have a soda?" Aurora asked.

"No baby, it will keep you up".

"Please?" Aurora begged and made her best puppy dog face.

"Aurora, listen to mommy". She glared at both Stephanie and I.

"Hm. Fine, I'll have some uh orange juice". Hannah just smiled.

"Okay, I'll be out with your drinks in a few. Do you know what you want to order or do you need a few minutes?" I looked at Stephanie; and the look she gave me let me know that she needed a couple of minutes to look over the menu to be able to decide.

"We'll need a few minutes" I told Hannah. "Okay, I'll come back" She said we both smiled and then she walked off.

I looked over to Aurora and saw that she had a sour look on her face; she was upset with mommy since she didn't let her have a glass of soda with her dinner.

"Aurora, princess" she slightly looked on over at me, but didn't fully turn over.

"What, daddy?" I gave her a glare. "I mean, yes daddy?"

"What's the matter princess?" She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wanted a soda, but mommy won't let me".

"You'll be able to have a soda tomorrow with your lunch, it's 8:00pm and having a soda at this time would just keep you up at night".

"But daddy, I want one now"

"Aurora". I said with a deep voice.

"Okay, fine. I wait for tomorrow"

"That's my girl". I looked on over at Stephanie and noticed that she was a bit quite tonight; which it's not like her, especially when I come back home from being on the road for a long period of time.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" I asked. "Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking". She said shyly

"About what hun?" I asked as I put my hand over hers. "About maybe wanting to have another baby". She smiled.

"Another baby?" She smiled shyly. "Yes. Now that you'll be home full time, I was thinking of maybe having another baby. So, Aurora can have someone to play with".

"Daddy's not going to be away anymore?" She happily. "No princess, I'm about to stop working" I said trying to explain it as best as I could so, that she would be able to understand.

"Yay, now I get to see daddy more" I couldn't help but laugh a little.

As we were talking Hannah the waitress came back to our table with the drinks that we've ordered. And then we placed in our order; and then she walked off.

"Maybe we can have another child," I said responding to Stephanie's request that she requested earlier, she let out a smile. "I have been doing some thinking of my own as well".

"About what baby" Stephanie asked. I cleared my throat. "Well, since I'm about to retire from the ring soon; I was thinking about maybe we should move somewhere and start out fresh". I explained.

"Where were you thinking about moving to?" She asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Hawaii"

***So here is chapter two. What did you all think? Please review* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. They were greatly appreciated **

**Chapter 3 **

**Paul's Pov - **

Stephanie just had a blank stare on her face. I'm guessing that she was surprised or shocked that I was even thinking about moving. Since we've planned on staying here to raise a family of our own here, since we loved New Hampshire so much.

"Why?" Was all she could say.

"Well, because I think that Hawaii is a beautiful place, and it looks like a peaceful place". I explained.

"Well yeah it's a beautiful place; I'm not saying that it's not. But, I'm just trying to figure out why you want to move all of the sudden"

"I know that we planned on raising a family of our own in New Hampshire, but I just think that it's time to start over with a fresh start" She just gave me a look telling me to continue on with explaining.

So we just talked about the moving over dinner. She finally let loose about the situation; and agreed about looking for a house down there next month after I retire. We finished up our dinner, and we paid for the bill. Hannah the waiter came back with the recite so I could sign it; and then we were off to head to the car.

I felt little hands tugging down on my shirt; I stopped to see what Aurora wanted.

"Yes princess?"

"Carry me pwease daddy". She asked. I could tell that she was getting sleepy; it was passed her bedtime anyways. So I picked her up and continued on walking to the car. As soon as we got to the car, I notice that Aurora fell asleep in my arms. Stephanie and I got into the car, and we were finally on our way home.

"I still don't fully understand why you want to move all of sudden". Steph said. I let out a sigh.

"I just want to have a fresh start in our lives and to be surrounded by new surroundings". She just looked at me like I had lobsters crawling out of my ears or something, and just continued on looking out the window.

I know that it's hard to move from some were that you've lived most of your life, or all of your life and gotten so used to where everything is, and then move to some-where completely new not knowing anyone or where anything is at. I understand that, but I just think that would be a good way to start out a new beginning after I retire, and since she wants to have another baby. We finally arrived to the house. We got out of the car; I went to get Aurora out of her car seat. We walked into the house, and I went to go put Aurora into her bed. I tucked her in and gave her, her favorite stuffed bear. That was all white; it had blue eyes, and had crown on it that had the word princess on it. I gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and then walked out of her room.

**Stephanie Pov**

I was in Paul and I's bedroom, getting dressed into my pink silk gown that slightly passed my thighs. I was really feeling overwhelmed with everything that happened at dinner, and so I wanted to end this night with some passion, and I knew that the pink silk gown was one of his favorite outfits on me. I went to go and brush my teeth. As soon as I closed the bathroom door, I heard a knock.

"Hunny" I heard Paul call out. "I'll be out in a minute" I knew he would want to talk about the whole conversation we had at dinner, so I just wanted to try to distract him from it just for a while until I was able to soak it all in. I slowly opened the bathroom door; I slowly picked my head out to see if he was still there.

And there my husband lied on the bed nothing but his boxers.  
"Steph, hunny. Are you okay" I took a deep breath in and just breathed it out slowly.

"_I hope this works". _I thought to myself. I slowly walked out into the bedroom. "Yes baby" I said softly. He shot up and didn't say a word, he just walked on over to me and landed a passionate kiss onto my lips.

The passionate of the kiss grew deeper, and I could feel him growing inside of his boxers as I was up against the wall, with him pressed up against me. I felt his strong arms pick me up and carried me off to the bed. I knew that this would work, I just didn't want the moving to be brought up until I was able to soak everything in.

**I know that this chapter was a little bit short, but I promise that the next chapter will be a little longer and a little more exciting. But as always please tell me what you think in the reviews you leave. Thank you for taking the time to read =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story =)**

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter Four **

**Paul's Pov – **

My eyes started to flutter open. I saw the time and it was ten o'clock in the morning. It felt nice being able to sleep in after needing to get up really early in the morning every day for work. It was a bittersweet feeling about retiring from the WWE. I was sad that I was going to leave the company that I've been working with so many years, made so many friends, made enemies as well. But that was where I met the woman of my dreams. I'm the luckiest man to have such a beautiful woman like her by my side, to support with what I do. I love her! And I would do anything to make her happy. So I'm also happy that I'm retiring so I can be able to spend more time with her and our daughter. If we have another baby, I want to be able to be in their life and not miss anything. I slowly got out of bed, so I wouldn't wake her up.

I went on over and grabbed my boxers, and a pair of sweat pants. And then went downstairs to fix up some breakfast before anyone woke up. I got some eggs out of the fridge, and put some bread in the toaster oven, and started up the stove to let the pan get hot so I can put some sausage and bacon in the pan. About ten minutes of cooking, I heard little tiny feet walking on the cold wooden floor. I looked over and saw a sleepy Aurora standing there in her clothes that she wore last night.

"Good-morning daddy" She said

"Good-morning princess,'' I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulling her in for a hug. "Go watch some cartoons while daddy fixes up some breakfast for you and mommy".

"Okay. But daddy," I looked at her and smiled. "Can I have some apple juice?" She asked.

"Yes princess. I'll get you your apple juice in a few minutes".

"Okay daddy" she said and walked into the living room to watch some cartoons. I poured some apple juice into one of her favorite cups with Ariel the mermaid on it. I handed her the cup of apple juice, and she just smiled. And I went back to cooking.

**Stephanie's Pov** –

I slowly started to open up my eyes. I looked onto the other side, and saw that Paul wasn't there. I woke up to Aurora laughing. She was probably watching one of her favorite cartoons. And I smelt something cooking, and it smelt really good. So I decided to get out of bed, and put some pair of sweats on and a pink t-shirt. As I continued walking down the stairs, I was able to tell what Paul was cooking.

"Good-morning hun," I said. He turned around and flashed that beautiful smile.

"Good-morning sweetie," He said and landed a soft tender kiss onto my lips. "I'm just cooking some eggs, bacon, sausage, and some toast for breakfast".

"Smells delicious". Oh how I missed having Paul cook for Aurora and I in the morning. He was such a wonderful husband, and an amazing father to Aurora. I couldn't ask for anyone else, he was a dream come true. And I wouldn't know what I would do without him or Aurora. I'm just so blessed to have a wonderful family of my own, and I defiantly wanted to have more children to make our family grow. I just really didn't want to move away from Nashua New Hampshire.

It's such a wonderful place. I love it here, and I just don't understand why he all of a sudden wanted to move. All of our friends, and family where here. Not Hawaii. I just hope that he will forget about the moving, and not bring it up again. I went on over to Aurora, to give her some company.

"Hi mommy!" She said with excitement.  
"Good-morning baby". I couldn't help but giggle a little bit with her dancing and seeing to Dora the explore. She was such a happy baby, filled with lots of energy. "Swiper no swiping" she repeated after Dora.

"Breakfast is ready". Paul shouted. Aurora got up and said "Come on mommy" I let out a small giggle.  
"I'm coming baby" I said as she ran on over to the kitchen table. Paul walked on over to the opening of the kitchen which is where I was standing.

"Daddy," she called out.

"Yes princess" She was defiantly his princess. And she sure did have her dad wrapped around her little finger. He would do and give her anything she wanted, and she knew that. If he could he would give her the world.

"Can I have some more apple juice please" She said with a smile. "Of course princess". Apple juice was defiantly her favorite juice to drink. Paul wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me in closer to where there wasn't any more room between us. And landed another tender kiss.

"Ewe daddy, Not before we eat" Paul and I both laughed. And then headed on over to the table. It was a lovely breakfast, just what we needed to start the day. Aurora went back into the living and continued on watching cartoons, while Paul and I cleaned up the kitchen.

**Paul's Pov** –

I watched my baby-girl walk on over to the living-room, and noticed on how big she has gotten. I couldn't believe that she was already three years old. Before I know it she wouldn't need me as much as she does now. I started to feel tears burning in my eyes; I really didn't want my baby-girl to grow up. I wanted her to stay little forever. I felt a petite hand touch my arm; I turned around and looked at Stephanie.

"Awe, Paul. What's wrong?" She said with her sweet soft voice. "Nothing, it's just that I can't believe that our baby girl is already three years old. Before you know it she'll be all grown up, and she wouldn't –"

"Need you that much anymore?" She asked. All I could do is nod my head yes. "Baby, you're her father. She would always need you. No matter on how old she is".

"Someday she will move out and be out on her own, and I won't be able to be right there to be able to stop anything bad from happening".

"Hunny, we are raising a smart baby girl. I'm sure when she gets older that she would always let us know that if she needs help with anything before anything happens". She said as she rubbed my back. I pulled her in for a hug, and she continued on gently rubbing my back.

I know that day would come someday, but I just wasn't ready for my baby girl to grow up. I don't know if I would ever be ready.

**Wellllll? What did you all think? I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! It's just so sweet on how Paul on how he doesn't want his little girl to grow up! But as always please leave some feedback in your reviews. Thank you for taking the time to read =) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm so happy that you all are really enjoying this story. I know that chapter four was a sappy chapter but, it's always good to have some sappy chapters in a story nothing wrong with that right? =) I'm so sorry that I took so long to get this chapter up, but I had a writer block and during that writer block I was getting some real sharp pain in my head. SO I think it was just a sense headache. But here is chapter five, and if you really liked it please leave reviews! OH! If you have any ideas you would like for me to put in a story please send them to me in a message thank you =) **

**Kidnapped **

**Chapter five **

**Stephanie's Pov – **

"Mommy, what's wrong with daddy?'' Aurora asked. Paul pulls away from my brace, and picks her up. "Daddy, why are you crying?" Paul couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "I'm just not ready for my baby girl to grow up" He explained.

"I'm only tree year's old daddy" Paul smiled.

"I know princess. How about you go get dressed, so we can have daddy and daughter time" He said as he put her back down. She let out a smile that lit up the whole room.

"Okay daddy" She said as she quickly ran upstairs to go get dressed. Paul pulled me into his arms, and I put my arms around his neck.

"What are you going to do today hun?" Paul asked. "I'm going to go out to lunch with my dad to Stella Blu".

"Sounds good," Paul smiled. "I guess it's a daddy daughter day today".

"I guess so'' I said as I stared into his beautiful hazel eyes. He landed a gentle kiss on my lips, and the passion grew stronger.

"I'm ready daddy!" Aurora yelled with excitement. Which made Paul and I jump. I looked at the time, and saw that it was 11:00am. And I have to be there by 12:30pm.

"Well, I really need to start getting ready" I said. "Where are going to take Aurora?"

"Hmm, I was thinking about out to lunch; and then maybe the park".

"That sounds good. Well I'm going to go get ready so I won't be late".

"Alright hunny" Paul said as he planted a gentle kiss onto my lips. I gave Aurora a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You be good for daddy okay".

"I will mommy''. She said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. And then I started to walk up the stairs.

"Have fun you two". I said as I quickly ran up the stairs. "We will" Paul shouted and then he walked out of the door.

**Paul's Pov** –

I picked Aurora up, and I buckled her up into her pink car seat. My baby girl sure did love pink. As soon as I was done putting her into her car seat, I went on over to the driver seat and buckled up.

"So, where would you like to go first princess," I said. "To the park, or some were out to eat?"

"THE PARK DADDY!" She shouted with excitement. I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, the park it is". I drove off and headed off to the park so she can go and play.

"Where's mommy going?"

"She's going out to eat with papa, to have her daddy and daughter time". Aurora smiled.

"I miss papa". I looked at Aurora, she hasn't seen papa in a while. Since he's always out on the road with the WWE. I knew that he was in town for a month, since it's his time off.

"He misses you to princess,'' I told her. " Maybe you can see him sometime this month"

**Stephanie's Pov **-

It was 11:55am and I was finally done getting myself ready. I stepped away from the mirror to get a full look at myself, and I was proud of what I saw looking back at me. I had light blue skinny denim jeans, and just a simple white t-shirt on. I kept my makeup looking simple, and my brown hair was just flowing down onto my back. I looked at pink and white crystal watch, and saw that it was now 12:00pm.

"Shit" I murmured to myself. Knowing that I was going to be late so, I quickly went downstairs and grabbed my purse and my phone. I got into my car and headed off to Stella Blu. I looked at my watch again, and saw that it was now 12:20pm.

"Shit," I yelled "I'm going to be late''. My dad always hated when someone was late, even if it wasn't for work purpose. He always liked it when someone was on time. I finally got to the restaurant, and I saw my father sitting down in the waiting area.

"Hi dad" I said as I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'Your late," He said. "You know how I feel about people being late"

"I know, and I'm sorry for being late" I said with a slight smile. We walked on over to the hosts stand, so we can be seated.

"How many?" The hosts asked.

"Two" My father said.

"Okay, follow me" We followed her to a very private seating, so where we won't be bothered.

**Paul's Pov** –

Aurora came on over to me and pulled me over to the swings. "Push me daddy!" She said with excitement. So I left her up and put her on the swing. I couldn't stop thinking about wanting to move to Hawaii and start a brand new life for my family. Yes I love Nashua New Hampshire, but there isn't anything else to see or do in New Hampshire. We've seen and done it all, so I think it's time to move somewhere new.

"So princess," I said as I continued on pushing her. "What do you think about moving to somewhere new?" I asked.

"To where daddy?"

"Hawaii"

"Howy" She asked. I couldn't help but laugh to the way she said Hawaii. "But why daddy?"

"Because princess, I just think it's time for us to start a new chapter in our lives".

"Ohh," she said. I could tell that there was a bit of sadness in her voice. "But papa, grama, and uncle; and my friends live here daddy".

"I know sweetheart, but they can always come and visit us".

"Okay daddy" After that I decided to just drop the conversation and talked about something else.

"You want to go get something to eat?" I know she must be hungry because we've been here for quit some time now.

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'll race you to the car" I said. "1, 2-"

"tree go!"

**Stephanie's Pov** –

"So how are my granddaughter and Paul doing?" He asked as he took a bite of his food.

"Their doing just fine," I said as I took a sip out of my drink. "Paul took Aurora out to the park and for something to eat. To have some father and daughter time"

"That's wonderful," He said joyfully. "I was actually thinking about coming by tomorrow to come see my grandbaby"

"She'll love that. She's been asking me when she would be able to see her papa and grama again". He just smiled and said… "Good, but don't tell her. I want to keep it as a surprise"

"Okay," I said with a smile. "Paul has mentioned something to me yesterday about moving".

"Oh and where was he thinking about moving to?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"To Hawaii" I said.

"Oh, I thought that he wanted to raise a family here in New Hampshire?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But he says that he wants a new start in our lives and live there for a few years". I explained.

"It could be a good thing. You never know until you try it" He said.

"Yeah I guess. I told him that I would think about it"

"I think that would be a good place to live"

"Yeah that place is beautiful and it seems relaxing"

**A/N 2 – Sooooooo, what did you all think? Do you think that Stephanie would finally come around and agree to move to Hawaii? What are your thoughts? Please leave reviews =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. They were all greatly appreciated. I'm sorry that it took a while for me to put this chapter up; I had a bit of a hard time trying to figure out on how I wanted to end this chapter. Oh if you all didn't already know that I have a new story up, it's called TROUBLED. Go check it out and tell me what you all think of it =) Well here is chapter six**

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter six **

Vince and Stephanie finally finished up with their lunch. The waitress handed them the bill, so Stephanie started to dig around her purse to look for her wallet, so she could help out with the payment. Vince looked up and caught her looking around for her wallet.

"Steph" He said softly.

"Yes dad" she said while still digging around for her wallet. She finally found her wallet, and took out some money.

"No, I got this hun'' She looked up at her father.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm the one who invited you out to lunch"

"Okay "she said as she put her money and her wallet back into her purse. Vince paid for their lunch, and they started to walk out of the door from the restaurant.

"So, what are you going to agree about moving to Hawaii?" Vince asked as they started to walk towards Stephanie's car.

"Oh, I don't know. I might," She said as she unlocked her door. "I still have to think about it a little more".

"Just remember, it might be a good thing. You just never know until you try". Vince exclaimed. Stephanie put her left over food into the back of her car.

"I know it's just a really big change. And I love it here in New Hampshire" She said as she closed the back door. "There are just so many lovely memories that Paul and I have made here".

"I know sweetie, but you two can always make new memories in a new place". She was so confused on why her father was all for with the move. Stephanie let out a sigh.

"Yeah I know it's just that I know everyone here. And I don't know anyone in Hawaii ".

"I know, but people will know who you and Paul are, so I know for sure that you will quickly make some friends" He acknowledged

"Yeah I guess"

"Well sweetie, I have to run". Vince said as he pulled his daughter in for a huge. "I had a good time, and I will see you all tomorrow".

"Okay. I love you"

"I love you too baby-girl"

**Paul's Pov** –

I pulled into our parking lot and parked the car. I got out and helped Aurora out of the car. As soon as her feet hit the ground she went running into the house. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. I wonder where that child gets all that energy from. I walked into the door.

"Mommy!" Aurora shouted as she found her mom in the kitchen. Stephanie picked her up to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby-girl,'' she said as she put her back down. "What did you and daddy do today?"

"We went to the park, and then we went out to eat". Aurora said with excitement.

"Oh, and what did you guys do at the park?" Steph asked in her kiddy voice.

"We Uhm played in the sandbox, daddy pretended to be a monster, and then we went onto the swings" Aurora explained.

Steph laughed a little bit. "Sounds like you guys had a-lot of fun" She said.

"We did," Aurora said with a smile. "Mommy, daddy wants to move to Howy (Hawaii) "Steph looked on over to me and gave me the look.

"He does?" She asked pretending that she didn't know anything about it.

"Yes can we go there mommy?" Steph was speechless. "We'll see baby".

"Okay mommy".

**Sooo, what did you all think? I hope that you all liked it. And the best way to let me know is to review =) **


End file.
